A dental professional will typically sit while performing a dental procedure. To avoid neck strain, the dental professional will utilize a dental mirror to indirectly view the interior of a patient's mouth.
Dental procedures result in the accumulation of liquids and debris within the patient's mouth. A dental professional uses a dental evacuator to vacuum the liquids and debris from the patient's mouth.
Most dental procedures require both a dental mirror and a dental evacuator. Consequently, the features of a dental mirror and a dental evacuator were combined to form prior art dental evacuator mirrors. Unfortunately, the configurations of those prior art devices often cause them to suck in the soft, pliable tissue of a patient's mouth. This is uncomfortable for a patient and impedes the evacuation of fluids and debris. Also, the configurations of the prior art dental evacuator mirrors are such that they require a dental professional to contort their arms excessively to evacuate fluids and debris from a patient's mouth.
There is a need in the art for a dental evacuation mirror that is more comfortable for the patient. Also, there is a need in the art for a dental evacuation mirror that is easier and more comfortable to use for a dental professional.